Warmth
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a calm person. She was also a very resilient person. However the scene before Lucy's eyes made her twitch. It wasn't exactly a new sight, it was actually something she saw quite frequently. Natsu was asleep on her bed again. What was new, however, was that she had been sleeping peacefully next to him. That, was not normal. But who could blame her really?


**This idea just sort of struck me all of a sudden. And I liked it so much that I couldn't resist. **

**So without further ado, here's a cute one-shot for you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did, but I don't. **

Lucy Heartfilia was a calm person. Yes. And so, she always told herself that she would undertake crazy situations in the calmest approach possible. That was why she was able to be a member of Fairy Tail and not be driven up the wall. That was why she was also one of the most sane people in the guild.

Lucy was also a very resilient person. She could bounce back easily. She had always been that way. Although, some things were harder on her and sometimes harder to forgive. But she was always able to do it somehow.

However, the scene before Lucy's eyes made her left eye and her fingers twitch uncontrollably. It wasn't exactly a new sight. It was actually one she saw quite frequently, but this time, this time it bothered her more than ever for some reason.

Natsu was asleep, on her bed, again. That was not new. What was new, however, was that she had been sleeping peacefully beside him and hadn't even noticed him when she got up to get a drink of water. In her defense, she had been practically asleep when she had gotten out of bed.

But, now, now she was awake. Yes, very, very awake and well aware of what was going on around her. She ground her teeth. It wasn't exactly Natsu being asleep in her bed that made her want to scream and hit something, but that she had slept so peacefully beside him. Actually, she had been sleeping better than any other night.

She had felt so safe, and been so warm. But who could blame her? The guy was like a heater! To her frustration, she could feel heat rising to her cheeks. Damn! She was blushing! Now, Lucy had harbored feelings toward her partner for quite a while now.

What may have started out as a simple crush had grown, over time, into something much more. Because now, she was head-over-heals in love with her partner and best friend. She bit her lip. Of course, she kept these feelings to herself. She didn't think that Natsu felt the same way for her.

But every look, every smile, every time he laughed, she bit her lip harder. She had gone through a period of denial, but she was very aware of her feelings now. She longed for him to hug her, hold her hand, and kiss her.

Her blush intensified and she shut her eyes at the thought. Why did she have to fall in love with someone so dense? And not just that, he probably didn't even feel the same way. She felt like crying. It was too hard to think about.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. But a tear slid down her cheek. It was just so unbelievably hard. So hard to love a person and not know if they loved you back. So hard to go around everyday, with doubts and insecurities floating around in her head.

In fact, she was sure that her fellow guild mates had noticed. She knew that she had been really down lately, and that they had seen it. She smiled sadly. Whoever said that love hurts had no idea what they were talking about.

She quickly wiped away her tear and took another deep breath. Even though she wanted to, she was not going to lay back down and sleep in her bed while Natsu was sleeping in it as well. She would take the couch. Maybe read for a bit to calm her nerves.

She realized that the book she was currently reading was sitting on her bedside table. Crap. She tiptoed across the room and reached for her book. Suddenly, a hand shot out and pulled her back down onto the bed.

Lucy lay there, speechless. _'What the hell?' _she concluded the hand must have been Natsu's. She turned her head, expecting to see her partner awake and staring at her. However, he was still sleeping peacefully.

_'He did that in his sleep?!' _she tried to pull out of his hold, but his grasp only tightened. The peaceful look on his face being replaced with a frown. Lucy huffed in frustration. She couldn't sleep in the same bed as him!

She decided to try again. But the Dragon Slayer's grip was like iron.

Lucy growled. She was not someone's teddy bear! Although, she didn't mind Natsu not wanting her to go, he was asleep, and had no idea what he was doing.

She silently cursed herself for not just going to the couch. She _just had to have her book. _That was the whole reason she was in this situation.

Well, trying to get out of his grasp was definitely out of the question. It was time to think of something else. She would hit him, but she couldn't move. She could yell at him, but he just looked so peaceful and cute while he slept that she couldn't bear to do that. She could also bit him, but she didn't want to hurt him.

The only other option was to just lay there like she was doing at that very moment. She sighed and relaxed, albeit hesitantly. Natsu's grip immediately loosed up and now he was just holding her softly. Lucy blushed at the touch.

She laid there like that for what seemed like an eternity, although it was probably only ten minutes. She decided to watch Natsu's sleeping face. When he slept was the only time he was peaceful, and it was quite the sight to see.

Suddenly, his peaceful face contorted into a painful grimace. Lucy looked at him worriedly, this wasn't normal. He pulled Lucy close to him, very, _very close. _She gulped. She was right up against him now.

His grip on her tightened once again, even though she hadn't tried to get away. Lucy lifted her head and looked up at him. His face was still the same. _'He must be having a nightmare.' _

"Lucy..." he murmured.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Lucy...don't..." his voice sounded so painful it made her want to cry.

She bit her lip. What was he trying to say?

"_Luce...please_..._please...don't go."_ she swore it sounded like he was in the worst pain imaginable.

She raised a hand to his chest. "Natsu...I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

Natsu grip on her tightened even more, if that was even possible. "I'm right here." she murmured.

His face no longer held the pained look it had before, but it was still troubled. _'How strange...I wonder what happened?' _

Only then did Lucy realize that she had a hand on Natsu's bare chest. Her eyes widened. _'He's so warm...' _

She laid her head against his chest. _'Yes...so warm...' _

She felt him stir. "Lucy..." she heard his sleep laced voice.

Lucy looked up again, fully expecting him to be asleep. She was surprised to find him sleepily staring down at her. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull back but Natsu stopped her. "Don't."

She looked up at him once more, confused. "Don't?"

He rested his chin on her blonde hair, pulling her back into his chest once more. "Don't go." he whispered. His voice still sleepy, but also filled with what sounded like longing.

Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of her head as she laid there, once again speechless. She looked up to find him staring down at her again. He leaned his head down to her level."Stay here, with me." he whispered in her ear, making her spine tingle.

"Natsu..." she was amazed at the dense Dragon Slayer.

"And don't ever go." he put a hand on the bare part of her back, sending shivers down her spine.

"Never." Lucy whispered.

"Good." his voice changed again, he no longer sounded sleepy. This time, it was lower, and huskier than before.

Lucy's eyes widened once again.

"Luce," he whispered in her ear once again, although his voice was back to normal, "You're cold."

She blinked. Now that she thought about, she was pretty chilly.

"You're not even under the blanket." Natsu pointed out, now looking at her face. "Here." he lifted the pink comforter up so that she could slide under.

Lucy meekly did as she was told and slid under the blanket. Natsu wrapped his arms around her again, bringing her close to him. He tucked a few stray blonde hairs behind her ear. "Lucy?"

She looked up at him, so much for trying to hide her blush. "Y-yes?"

"You okay?"

She gave him a confused look. "I guess so. Why?"

"'Cause your face is all red. You don't have a fever do you, you aren't sick are you?" he asked worriedly.

Lucy's blush darkened. "N-no. I'm fine."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Lucy leaned her head against his chest once more. "You're so nice and warm." she murmured.

He chuckled and Lucy's breath itched in her throat as she felt it rumble through his chest. "I'm a fire Dragon Slayer, remember?"

She gulped. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?"

Natsu looked down at her again. "Luce..."

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

She swore she saw a look of longing in his eyes. "You're not cold anymore."

Lucy smiled. "I know. It's all thanks to you. You're so warm, it just kind of spread to me. It feels nice." she blinked sleepily.

She felt a warm hand on her cheek. Natsu lifted her head so that they were face to face. "Luce..."

She looked at him confused, for what seemed the thousandth time that night. "Is there something on your mind Natsu?"

Suddenly, she felt a warm pair of lips on hers. Her eyes widened. Natsu, the boy she was in love with, was _kissing her. _She felt his lips move on hers and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her by the waist.

Finally, the lack of air caused them to reluctantly break apart. Lucy was stunned. _'Where did he learn to kiss like that?!' _

Natsu leaned his forehead against hers. She looked up and met his eyes. "Luce...I love you."

If Lucy's mind wasn't blown already, it was in outer space by now. A million questions and thoughts ran through her mind. But one thought triumphed over all. _'He...Natsu just confessed to me!'_

Lucy's eyes widened. "Y-you do?" Apparently the Dragon Slayer wasn't as dense as she thought.

He nodded and Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat, tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I love you too. I was just afraid to tell you. I didn't think you felt the same way."

Natsu smiled softly. "Well, you were wrong."

He leaned in for another kiss and his hold on Lucy tightened again. When they broke apart once again, Lucy leaned her head against his chest for the third or fourth time that night, she couldn't even keep count anymore.

Natsu held her close. "I love you Luce, so much."

Lucy smiled into his chest and the two of them drifted off to sleep. Natsu's warmth and his arms around her giving her the safest feeling in the world.

**What did you think?**

**I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. I didn't feel like reading it over after I typed it. I usually never do, weird huh?**

**I enjoyed writing this one. **

**I know that you wanted another chapter for The Princess and the Dragon, so I updated that today. If you haven't read it, you really should. I'd really like that.**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
